Love Begins with an Accident
by VAMPIRE95
Summary: When an accident happens to Sonny, will it just be the thing to bring Chad and Sonny together?


Sorry i accidently deleted it

I dont not own sonny with a chance or the charcters

Ok this is my first Fanfiction story, please go easy on me and please review and tell me where i can improve it

I was on my way to studio 2, to see my favourite random, Sonny Monroe. It was because of her stupid cute and kindness that I feel in love with her, that's right I Chad Dylan Cooper greatest actor of our generation is in love with a random. I was around the corner from Blondie and Sonny's dressing room when I heard crying, it was probably Blondie crying over a broken nail again, I don't know how sonny can put up with her. I walked in Blondie's side of the dressing room with a smirk on my face ready to tease Sonny. The thing I saw next was the most horrific thing I have ever seen, it was my Sonshine crying her eyes out leaning against the wall while clutching her phone. I silently walked over to where sonny was sitting and I sat down next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Sonny leaned into my chest crying. After what seemed forever sonny looked up at me, her eyes were red, her cheeks were splotchy, red and mascara running down them.

"I'm sorry Chad, it's just I got some bad news" sonny said as I saw new tears start to travel down her cheek. I wiped the away with my finger.

"what happened Sonshine to make you so upset" I asked as I tightened my arm around her.

"I….I g-got a call from the hospital" sonny then started to cry again she tightened her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I rubbed her arm in comfort she eventually stopped crying.

"you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"I got a call and the doctor said my mum was in a car accident and now she's in a-Acoma and the doctor don't know when s-she is coming out of it" Sonny stuttered. I wrapped both of my arms around her and rocked her till she stopped crying. Yes I know Chad Dylan Cooper never comforts a crying girl but this is Sonny.

"Sonny she will come out this, and then you and her will be together again" I said as sonny was looking into my eyes. I looked in her beautiful chocolate eyes and got lost.

"thank you Chad" sonny whispered. I shook my head slowly trying to get the thoughts out of my head.

"Are you staying at your house when your mum is in the hospital or are you going to stay as someone's house?" I asked I was hoping she would say she was going to stay at someone's house because I was going to ask her stay with me but I also didn't want her staying at her own house on her own.

"I'm probably going to stay at someone's house, but I don't know who" sonny said as she looked at the ground.

"Your welcome to stay at my house its basically only me, my parents are always away" I said as I remembered how my parents treated me the last time I saw them. They basically treated me like a worker at the house.

"really you would let me stay at your house, but why aren't I just I don't know just some silly random" she said as she tried to get from my grip. Ok Chad it was now or never to tell her that you love her.

"no your not just some silly random, you're a beautiful, cute, kind and funny girl that I have fallen in love with, from the first time I saw you in that fat suit I fell in love I guess I just I don't know tried to avoid it because I was afraid you'd reject me and I would love for you to stay with me until your mum is better" I whispered I looked down at my feet. Sonny pulled my head up with her finger under my chin.

"you.. You love me" sonny asked. I slowly nodded. I felt something soft on my lips, I was surprised at first but then I realized it was sonny kissing me. Sonny Monroe was kissing me I had always dreamed of this. I started kissing back and it felt like fireworks were going off. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against Sonny's.

"I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper" Sonny smiled at me. I thought she would never say that.

"so are you going to stay with me or Tawni" I asked.

"You, your going to be more fun" Sonny laughed. I smiled at her and how she can laugh when her mum is in the hospital.

"You know I love you right" I said.

"I would never of thought that Chad Dylan Cooper would fall in love with a random" sonny giggled

"I would never of thought that Sonny Monroe would fall in love with a fall" I smirked

I would never of thought that Sonny's mother being in accident would bring me and sonny together. Sonny must have been tired from the emotional day because she started to fall asleep in my arms. I picked her up and carried her to the couch and sat her on my lap. After 5 minutes Sonny was sound asleep I kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear "goodnight my Sonshine I love you"

_PLEASE REVIEW_


End file.
